Templar in Masyaf
by ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: Home in Masyaf for a moment of rest, Altair hears a voice he was not expecting from his past. Krosis in Assassin Teritory riles Altair up and it doesn't help that the ex-Master Templar is making things hard with his maddening humour. How else to deal with it then to have a duel in the ring, followed by a chase through the town, and some sweet loving? Sexual Content, Male/Male


**Templar in Maysaf**

_A ColdHiddenBlade oneshot_

* * *

><p>Masyaf was bright as always, Altair walked through the Assassin town listening to the few merchants calling out prices and looking about the colours. He had returned after killing Sibrand in Acre and was taking a short rest between travels.<p>

"How much is it for an apple, mam?" A voice spoke, Altair felt himself stiffen and look over with widening eyes.

There standing tall over everyone else, was Krosis Alonso. The Templar turned his head as he placed the required coin into the woman's hand, his eyes met Altair's making him pause in biting the apple in his hand, it sent a shock of surprise through the Assassin.

The man had vanished almost a year ago making Altair believe an Assassin finally got to him or the Templar's grew sick of his madness. And yet here the man was standing no more than five meters from Altair buying a damn apple, always with the apples.

Krosis looked like hell dressed in the clothes he used to wear under his Knight Armour and his sword had cloth wrapped tightly around its hilt to hide the cross, his hair was longer than it was in the past and it looked like he hadn't bathed since his disappearance. He also looked sick, like death was at his door. And it literally was, a Templar in an Assassin's city was suicide.

Slowly Krosis walked over to Altair, the younger man looked like he was a startled animal. "Altair, is that you? You have grown up." The Templar spoke normally, like he was a really old friend. In a way he kind of was.

"Alonso… why are you here? You look like…"

"Crap? I don't think anyone who is fleeing the Templar Order could look good and also living in the country side as a homeless person." And survive with burning insanity just under the surface. Altair had heard the stories of men and women being killed by this man as he underwent random 'spasms' in the middle of the town, almost like Sibrand's paranoid scene.

"They called you the Mad Knight in Jerusalem."

"And you are still an Arrogant Boy I heard, my lesson taught you nothing?" Altair flinched, this madman thought THAT was a lesson? And he heard about Altair being returned to a Novice?

Peering over Altair noticed a couple of his fellow assassins looking over, probably wondering who the tall man was talking so easily to Altair.

"This is not a good place for you to be…"

"Isn't it? The Templar's are not likely to come after me here." That was true.

"This is an Assassin's town, Alonso. If the others…"

"They don't need to know." Altair went quiet as Krosis looked down at him with pale eyes set in bruised like sockets, standing closer the Assassin could see how much more aged the man looked. He looked at least ten years older then he was meant to be and was thinner.

"Altair!" Two Assassins walked over, "Is anything wrong here?"

Looking from the two then to Krosis' calm expression, Altair answered steadily, "No nothing. I and my friend will go somewhere else to talk."

"Are we now? I thought you were picking a fight." Krosis chuckled and shrugged as Altair sent him a glare then bit into his apple.

"Don't start." The two assassins looked to Altair then the man with surprised looks, who was the stranger to talk so confidently to Altair? And Altair was talking back smoothly without arrogantly snapping at him.

"What? I didn't start anything, I bought an apple and you were all like 'Fight meeee!' I swear! Ask the merchant lady!" The woman he bought the apple from gave them looks that screamed 'don't bring me into this' before returning to her work.

The two assassins flinched as Altair slammed his fist into the tall man's private area. As Krosis bent over in pain the Assassin took his apple from his hand and casually walked away.

"Oh… that hurt…" Krosis' voice was strained as he held the pained area and sucked in breath, the assassins looked at him with sympathy as the ex-Templar swore through his teeth.

Ahead Altair could be seen waiting while biting into the apple himself, a serene look was on his face as he watched Krosis uncaringly.

"Bastard…" Standing upright with a wince Krosis staggered after him under the eyes of the two assassin guards, "Now he is really picking a fight, Arrogant Assassin."

**-A-**

The assassins training looked up as Altair stomped over to grab one of the spare swords, curious they watched him throw it to a tall man. Quickly the ring was cleared out as the man caught the sword easily in one hand and Altair vaulted the fence. Was there going to be a duel?

With a small grunt of pain, Krosis joined him and tested the blade in his hand. "So, do we have a bet?"

"Just fight." Making the first move Altair swung his blade, Krosis easily parried it and threw the Assassin backwards with a flick of his wrist. A ring of assassins and others surrounded them to watch in fascination as the two men fought, already they could all tell this battle was going to be very incredible as a silence fell across the area. Everyone was hushed as Altair recovered from being pushed back and the stranger stood there with a keen look.

Altair's movements were fluid and precise, now they knew why he had been a Master Assassin at such a young age and was so arrogant about his abilities. He was a monster on the field, nobody wanted to face him.

And yet the stranger kept up easily, in fact he looked like he was toying with Altair as he never once stuck back. For a huge man who looked like he was going to die in any second from some kind of illness, his movements were swift and was always ahead of Altair's, gasps went around as the man punched Altair with a crack sending the assassin stumbling backwards from the force.

Both men looked like they were enjoying the fight. Krosis wore a deranged grin while Altair had his own small smirk, something no one ever thought they could see. "You have gotten better Altair." Krosis complemented as he swung the sword around fluently to block Altair's sword again before spinning away from the assassins hidden blade.

Everyone tensed, Altair was bringing the hidden blade into a duel?

Without a care of the blade while laughing the older man swung his borrowed sword around in a slow circle with smooth movements in his wrist causing it to whistle in the air as he walked casually towards Altair.

"Ah the memories." Ignoring Krosis' taunting words, Altair clashed with him again sending sparks flying. The older man easily fought back without taking a step backwards, tension filled the area around the ring. Some of the crowd parted so Al Mualim could move to the edge of the ring to observe what the fuss was about.

The old man saw Krosis and felt his eyes widen when he recognised the man's voice and face after some thought, why was that traitor to the Templar Order doing here? And fighting Altair so familiarly?

"Come on Arrogant Boy, swing a little harder! I am growing bored!" The tension in Altair's jaw was visible and he continued to fight, Al Mualim did not realise the mad Templar knew how to fight as well as he was showing. Altair was one if not THE best and Krosis was toying with him.

Finding no way to get past the tall man's defences by ploughing forward blindly, Altair leapt backwards and circled him like a wolf to figure out a more collected attack formation. Ember eyes flashed as Krosis simply followed him with small movements of his head, not bothering to turn even when Altair rounded behind him.

Testing the waters from behind the man's back, Altair took a swift swing, Krosis easily backwards blocked with a fluid twist of his wrist and raise of his arm. Blue eyes sparkled with a thrill which Altair reflected, it was exciting to face such an enemy even in just a duel.

Suddenly it was like he stepped up a bit in skill, Krosis' eyes widened a fraction as a flurry of sword and hidden blade came at him, "Oh! Where did this come from!?" He did a small stepped dance backwards while blocking the sword and ducking away from the hidden blade with small twitches of his head.

The man was not saying a word now, his lips were tight and his eyes burned with a serious tone as he tried his hardest not to be cornered by the rings fence. Skipping to the side and swung the sword wide and strongly making Altair slide across the ground. Quickly Krosis rushed back to the centre of the ring and took up position.

Al Mualim leaned on the fence casually and eyed Krosis curiously, it had been many years since he had seen the younger man's face as it had been constantly beneath a helmet. 'His still handsome, but the madness is obviously causing him great harm... he looks like someone I knew now… from where?' He thought as he looked at the blackness around Krosis' eyes from lack of sleep and his older features.

As if sensing the older man's only functioning eye on him, Krosis turned his head slightly to look over with a frown. When the two looked at each other the tall ex-Templar went a pale white and he tensed in recognition, Altair noticed his look and peered over without turning his head. He too stiffened.

Thinking quickly the young Assassin charged at Krosis with a roar making the man's attention snap back. A loud grunt came out of the man as Altair slammed with all his strength into his stomach, Krosis bent over and gritted his teeth. He didn't budge more than that.

Frustrated with not toppling the man over with that attack, Altair slammed a fist into the man's groin twice with quick jabs. Many assassins around them winced and made dramatic pained sounds, Krosis' legs buckled allowing Altair to succeed in levelling him to the ground by hooking his legs behind the man's knees. Hovering over him with blade against his throat, Altair smirked at Krosis' wide eyed expression.

"Stop hitting my balls…" Krosis' voice was strained as he let his sword go and held the damaged area between them, "I yield, now let me be…"

Standing Altair sheathed his sword and brushed away dirt from his robes as if he didn't just struggle with the man, Krosis curled into a foetal position with hands gripping his sensitive area and rolled around with a small whine.

It took a while before Krosis finally uncurled and slowly rose to a sitting position, Altair held out a hand and helped the tall man to his feet. Krosis rubbed his back as she slowly stood straight, "I am getting too old for this…"

They both vaulted over the rails, Assassins surged forward to congratulate them on the fight and others pat Krosis on the arm in sympathy. As quickly as they could Altair and Krosis tried to get away in the crowd but Al Mualim called out.

"Altair, come here… you too Alonso." The two men looked at each other like caught kids before spinning on their heels and slowly making their way to the Mentor. Everyone watched in confusion, Al Mualim knew the stranger too?

"Hello Al Mualim… an honour to meet you." Krosis bowed stiffly, his face turning paler as he stared at the older man's feet.

"Altair please explain this scene to me."

"Just a fight to see how I have improved against Alonso…" Altair swallowed as he lowered his eyes, he could feel the feelings pouring off the man beside him. Fear, anger and the smallest hint of desire.

"Really? And how did you fight Alonso the first time?"

"… I fought him in Jerusalem when I was younger…"

"More like tried to assassinate me… sorry…" Krosis shut up swiftly when Altair sent him a sharp warning look and a sharp elbow to the rib. Around them the assassins frowned at that information, they were getting more and more confused.

Al Mualim looked like he had been stunned, he gave Altair a harsh look. "You tried to assassinate him? And you came out alive?"

"Well I let him go of course, I don't kill children." The two Assassins gave Krosis a glare again making him throw his arms up with an annoyed sound.

Running fingers through his beard, Al Mualim looked between the two men as they sent each other angry expressions. He spun around making the two look at him in surprise, the Assassin Mentor raised his arms wide.

"Who wants to kill a Master Templar?" Everyone cheered but Krosis and Altair, they looked at each other and went pale. What was the old man planning? "Then here one is, Krosis Alonso the Mad Knight!"

Silence erupted over the area as eyes turned to the tall man, Krosis cleared his throat and rubbed his neck while raising his other hand and waving it awkwardly. "Does it count if I say I am an EX-Templar?" Altair almost slapped his palm across his face at the man's goofy grin and nervous laugh.

"You have killed Assassins!" A voice cried from the crowd, others agreed with anger as they glared at the man.

Raising his arms wide with his own pale eyes growing cold, Krosis yelled out in a booming voice that made Altair flinch. "And many of you have killed Templars and Guards without giving them a chance, I gave each Assassin the chance to live and only killed them on their second attempt at my life!" Almost every Assassin recoiled back and gave each other looks.

But Krosis did not end with giving them regret, with burning eyes he faced Al Mualim. "And many of you have left children out there in the world alone, you stole their parents and left them to the mercy of the world. Don't think I have forgotten about you Al Mualim, I may have been a kid but I never forget!"

"Ah… You were the son of an old Grandmaster. I remember you." Looking at Krosis now he could see it clearly, "You look like your father… I thought I recognised your face."

Standing behind Krosis, Altair felt himself stiffen, it had been Al Mualim? Their Mentor raped Krosis as a kid and sold him to the Brothel after murdering his parents? That thought hurt as Altair looked around at his fellow assassin, they all seemed uncomfortable at the scene and words Krosis was saying. They probably would have gone mad if they knew what else was between Krosis and Al Mualim.

"Yeah, been a while." Krosis growled out his words with a feral insanity burning deep in his eyes making Al Mualim and Altair stiffen, one in defence and the other in anxiety.

"Alonso…" Krosis' eyes flashed down to Altair at the young man's warning tone, he then noticed the darkness surrounding the edges of his vision as he looked at the younger man's face. Stepping back quickly, he stumbled into a few other assassins making them pull out their weapons in defence. A look of terror began to crawl across his face as the madness bit at his mind threatening to overtake his senses again.

"NO! Leave me alone already, get out of my head!" The crazed tone he used as he gripped his temples between his hands made everyone jump in fright and put their hands on their weapons, Krosis spun and tackled through the crowd before pelting down the road. Altair was after him instantly while calling out his name, Al Mualim rushed to the entrance of the castle and watched the two men leap over the rooftops.

A few assassins rushed to his side, "Sir… what do we do? The Templar…"

"Is a madman, follow to observe them and end the man's madness if the boy doesn't." At his words two of the younger assassins nodded and followed the other men out to track them where ever they went.

'Why didn't Alonso tell them what I was?' Tightening his lips Al Mualim thought about the look Altair had given them both when Krosis had mentioned Al Mualim killing his parents, 'He knows about me and Krosis… how?'

Spinning on his heels the old Assassin walked up the stairs with the mindset to search Altair's things before the young man returned.

**-A-**

He chased the tall man through the chasm and a small cave, and all the way around to a secluded area near the river, "Krosis wait!"

The tall man paused as his feet sunk into the river's edge, he had nowhere else to run and when he turned to face Altair his eyes seemed calmer. "Altair I… I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Don't say that!" Altair rushed to Krosis making the other man flinch, but he did not run as the assassin gripped his wrists. "You have held on this whole time…"

"Have I? I have killed people… I have lost my temper and cut down innocent people. And I forced myself onto you." Altair flinched as Krosis bent down and leaned his forehead against his, the older man looked tired of it all like he was ready to give up but something was holding him back. "It won't stop, please…"

"We have the Apple, maybe it can…"

"No… I can't, no more Artefacts please…" He pleaded in a weak tone.

"Krosis…" Altair sighed, he wanted to help the ex-Templar but the man was so… difficult.

Looking the man's worn out face up and down Altair sighed again and tugged Krosis' head down. So softly they kissed and sucked each other's lips as if they were a loving couple, Altair held a hand behind Krosis' neck and stroked the mans nape which his thumb while using his free hand to slowly untie the man's pants by pinching the lace between two fingers.

With both hands free, Krosis got to work removing their weapons at the same slow pace and Altair's robes as their kiss deepened and the passion grew stronger with the knowledge of what was to come. When Altair's outer robe was gone and dropped to the ground away from the feet, Krosis let his hands travel south across the Assassin's clothed toned back and slipped his palms beneath Altair's pants hem to rub at the younger man's arse.

Moaning, Altair tugged at Krosis' shirt with adrenaline shaking hands. Moving back enough they both quickly removed their shirts before falling back onto each other to feel their revealed flesh on each other, Altair was backed against the stone halting him from kicking off his pants for a moment as he grunted. He had forgotten about Krosis' strength and roughness in the moment of gentle kisses and touches.

"Krosis… your pants…" A chuckle came from the tall man at Altair's demand, he leaned away and pulled down his pants enough to let loose his hardness. Altair pulled off his own pants completely and wrapped his thighs around the man tightly after a small jump, he felt his heart clench with anticipation. Had it been six years since he saw Krosis, six years since the time he was imprisoned in that barrack room for two weeks?

Six years of longing to have the man again like this?

They both moaned deeply as Krosis pressed inside Altair deeply making the young assassin feel perfectly full, he moved at a slow pace at first before speeding up to a medium pace. It was gentle even when Altair could feel the insane lust burning beneath Krosis' calm exterior, the Assassin folded his hands around the man's head to message his scalp and bit at Krosis' scar covered chest and neck drawing out deep moans.

Using the rock to hold Altair up, Krosis let his hands wander across skin he hadn't touched in so long. He felt the change in muscle and the shape of Altair's body before he reached between them to stroke the young man's hard shaft. A long sighing moan came from Altair and he tightened his arms.

They kissed deeply as they both moved together, the rolling of their hips made Krosis' tip rub against Altair's sensitive walls making his skin heat up and his breathing come out in huffs. Krosis' breathing was no better as he struggled to breathe through his pleasure.

The heat of the sun reflecting off the rock and water along with their actions made them sweat and feel dehydrated, they felt absolutely exhausted. Without exiting Altair, Krosis kicked off his pants from his ankles and held Altair up with his hands.

He sped up his pace making them both moan desperately, their kiss became bestial as they groped and squeezed each other's arse. Krosis angled his torso so he was rubbing against Altair's shaft while he stroked his tip making the Assassin give a grunting gasp of desire, it didn't take him long to come with that pressure and the pounding of Krosis inside him.

Hoarsely crying out in pleasure, Krosis followed him into the abyss of pleasure as Altair made his walls tighten and pulse. Panting they clung to each other for a moment to catch their breath, Krosis was trembling as his ill body reacted badly to the dangerous lust.

Sighing when the spasm twitches relaxed somewhat with Altair's soothing messages and kissed, Krosis backed up and submerged them into the water making them both moan in relief.

Krosis pulled out of Altair's arse once they were in the water to let the Assassin move on his own accord and the two men ducked beneath the water to clean off their skin and cool down. Rising again they took deep breaths and relaxed in the water, not saying a word as they recovered.

Reaching over, Altair ran his fingers through Krosis' greying hair making the man wrap his arms around him and close his eyes. The older man sighed and ducked his head against Altair's shoulder as if using the younger man as a wall to rest upon.

After some time in the water the two wadded back out with reluctance and stood in the sun to dry off. Together the stared off across the smooth water in thought until they were dry enough, once so they dressed still without a word.

Slowly they faced each other, "Are you sure you want to die? We can at least try to use the Apple…"

"No Altair, even if it saves me I wouldn't be able to live with myself after all the murders I have committed… if the Apple doesn't make me madder than my conscience will."

Altair sighed, he wanted it to end another way. Looking to Krosis he felt sorry, he could have ended the man's regret years ago but ran away because he was selfish and didn't want to kill the man, he had hope that maybe Krosis would be saved but...

Reaching up to stop himself from thinking and from running away from the inevitable again, he brought Krosis into another gentle but passionate kiss, the man closed his pale eyes and sighed into the kiss as he barely registered the hidden blade in his throat.

With some trouble Altair was able to lower the man's body to the ground as white flashed around him until he was before a very sane and cheerful version of Krosis. The tall man looked relieved and like a weight had been freed from his shoulders.

"Krosis I…" The man shook his head halting Altair's apology, his blue eyes gentle and kind.

They said their final goodbyes and promises, "Altair… be careful around Al Mualim. Don't give him all your trust… and thank you."

"Goodbye Krosis Alonso."

The world faded with Krosis standing there with a salute and cocky grin, Altair felt his heart clench as he hid behind a blank face.

Kneeling beside the man's corpse, Altair removed the beautiful blade and laid it out across his knees after removing the fabric so the hilt glimmered in the sunlight. Bending he gave a soft kiss on the man's brow and gave a quick prayer to Allah for his safety.

From the shadows where Altair couldn't see, the two young assassins that had tailed him and Krosis stood with hands covering their mouths and eyes wide. Red covered their faces as they blushed furiously at what they witnessed.

"You two, help me bury him." They almost leapt out of their skin when Altair looked up at their hiding place, he knew they were following him and Krosis since Masyaf but didn't mention it to the ex-Templar, his ember eyes were almost expressionless as he silently begged them to help. Slowly while working together, the three men carried and then buried Krosis away from the river but close enough to still hear the water.

They all said a prayer before eyeing each other, "Altair… we are sorry."

"It's nothing." His words were curt and left no room for more conversation, moving quickly with the sword tight in his hand Altair quickly walked away. His shoulders were tense with emotions he tried to hide. The two assassins looked at each other sadly after the almost loving display they witnessed between their senior and the Templar and in understanding of what Altair was feeling.

Silently they agreed to each other what to do, they weren't going to say a word of this to the others not even Al Mualim.

Nobody needed to know that the bitter arrogant Altair was crying over the death of a mad Templar.


End file.
